


Your Are My Life

by TheStarsAndSpears



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsAndSpears/pseuds/TheStarsAndSpears
Summary: Nasir just got out of a painful relationship, and starting another one wasn't in his plans, at least not so soon, but he met this hot firefighter, and he turned his world upside down. Agron has everything he was looking for in a man, but Nasir was tired of dating gay men who pretend to be straight if Agron is unwilling to do it any longer. Sometimes dating a firefighter is not easy. Agron's work keeps him in constant danger, so Nasir will have to be strong if he wanted their relationship to work.Agron looked strong, fearful at times, but the truth is that he is a shy man who does not know how to handle a relationship. The thing is, he met a bartender who turned his world upside down. He fell in love with Nasir fast, and now he had to make a decision, come clean with his family, and face the consequences for the man he loves if he doesn't want to lose him. His mother is sick, so he has to wait for the best moment to tell her the truth; Agron hopes Nasir understands and gives him the time he needs to tell his family the truth.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction. English is my second language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you all enjoy the story.

Nasir thought the bar would be empty tonight because of the bad weather outside, but he couldn't have been more wrong because the place was packed. He saw his friend Naevia enter the bar then walk quickly towards him. She was wet from head to toe. "Naevia, why are you wet? What happened to your umbrella?"

"It broke, and the wind blew it away. I don't understand what people are doing out tonight. The bar should be closed, but bad weather seems to attract people; the place is packed, and I just saw an Uber dropped three guys who, by the way, are super sexy."

Nasir looked towards the door and saw the three men, Naevia mentioned entering the bar. His friend was not wrong, the men looked well-formed, but one of them stood out more than the others, the tallest of them who looked him directly in the eyes making his body shudder. Nasir cursed as he remembered that he hadn't gotten laid in a long time, and his body's reaction under that gaze confirms it. The tall man ran his fingers through his wet hair, smiled at him, and then walked with his friends to one of the tables.

Naevia glanced at the men before looking back at her friend. "So, I guess that table will be yours."

Nasir was not surprised that Naevia saw that the man noticed him since his friend is very observant. "It doesn't have to be mine; you can attend to their table." Nasir finished cleaning the counter and put the towel on his shoulders before addressing a customer who needs service. "Hello. What would you like to drink?"

"I would just like to know your number."

Nasir chuckled. "I am sorry, you're barking at the wrong tree, I'm gay."

"Too bad, the good guys are either married or gay. Can I have a beer please, I'm waiting for my friends."

"It will be my pleasure." Nasir walked to the fridge to get her beer and noticed that his friend was still standing in the same place that he had left her. "Naevia, what happens to the table?"

"It's yours, my friend; I'll go to the bathroom."

Nasir sighed and walked over to the lady, and after giving her the beer, he left the counter and walked over to the table to take the order. The men were nice, but the tall, handsome one was silent, but with his eyes on him. "I'll bring the drinks soon."

"Thanks, Nasir," Agron said.

Nasir couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face since he hadn't said his name, so he wondered how the sexy man knew it. He turned around to prepare the drinks, and he could feel the man's penetrating gaze on his back. Nasir quickly fixed the glasses and put them on a tray before bringing them to the table. Nasir returned to the bar; his friend Naevia was already serving customers. The bar filled up fast, and for the next few hours, they got swamped.

"I don't remember the last time we were as busy as we were tonight," Naevia said when they finally vacated and had a moment to breathe. Naevia looked over to the table with the group of men. "That taller guy can't stop looking over here."

"Maybe he's looking at you," Nasir said, but he looked at the table and met sexy green eyes that were intensely looking at him. He saw the man bring his glass to his mouth without taking his eyes off him, and that again made him shudder.

"I don't think so; I think he likes you. He is stalking you with his eyes."

Nasir laughed at that comment, but his friend was right. He needed to move to stir up what that man was making him feel. "Men like him are not gay, and if they are, they don't notice men like me. I'll go to the bathroom, cover me for a moment." Nasir walked to the bathroom, which was almost empty, so he didn't have to wait to use the toilet. When he came out, he ran into the tall sexy man. "Oh hey." The man didn't speak but instead stared at him, and Nasir wondered if the man had trouble speaking.

"Hey, Nasir," Agron spoke when he finally found his voice.

Nasir narrowed his eyes; he needs to know how that man knows his name. "I have to ask; how do you know my name?"

"It's not the first time I've come here, and I heard your coworkers call you by that name. I want to give you this." Agron passed a piece of paper to Nasir. "Call me, please."

Nasir opened the paper and saw a number and a name written on it, but he was already gone when he raised his head. He stared at the number as he thought Naevia was right when she said the man like him. Nasir returned to the bar. Agron was back with his friends when he looked at the table, and they stared at each other into the distance.

"Nasir."

Naevia's voice snapped him back to reality, forcing him to look away. "Yes."

"It seems that the rush is not over."

Nasir looked towards the group of people who had just entered. "I guess so."

Nasir got busy again, and it distracted his mind from the handsome man. He didn't even notice when Agron and his friends left, he felt disappointed that he couldn't see him before leaving. After the bar was closed, Nasir took Naevia to her house before heading to his apartment. When Nasir arrived home, he took a quick shower before going to bed, and when he was lying down, he reread the note.

He hesitated, but it was almost three o'clock when he finally decided to call him. "Hi, Agron."

"Nasir!"

"I didn't know whether to call you or not because it's too late, but I couldn't resist."

"No, I'm glad you did. I wanted to ask you out tomorrow."

Straight to the point, Agron liked that. "I don't know you."

"Not yet, but that's why I'm inviting you out so we can get to know each other. I swear I am trustworthy," Agron with enthusiasm.

"Why didn't you approach me in public?" Nasir asked because it seemed strange that the man waited for him to go to the bathroom to approach him. The silence on the other line told him that Agron was struggling to tell him the truth.

"I'll tell you the truth. The men who accompanied me tonight are my friends and my coworkers, but they don't know that I like men."

"Oh, I understand, you are still locked in the closet."

Nasir was a bit disappointed. The man is super-hot, and what makes him look even more attractive is his height and a short beard. But the thing is, he doesn't like dealing with gays who pretend to be straight in front of his friends. It cost him the love of his parents, but Nasir dared to tell them that he was different, his father insulted him, his mother was disappointed in him, but in the end, he felt good about himself. He has no respect for men who pretend to be something they are not.

"Nasir, are you still there?"

"Yeah, but I'm not interested; I mean, you're super-hot, and I would lie if I told you that I am not attracted to you, but I don't like messing with gay men who pretend to be straight." Nasir knows that maybe he was a bit rough, but it's better, to be honest, to avoid misunderstandings.

"I understand, but that's not my case; I don't pretend to be anything; I just haven't told anyone about my sexual preference. I'm a very private person; I'm also a firefighter, and sometimes the boys like to tease me. Please accept my invitation. You are the first guy I like in a long time."

All his instincts told Nasir not to go out with Agron because it could be dangerous. He already dated a man like Agron, and that didn't end well. "Okay, I accept your invitation; where do you want us to meet?"

"If it's okay with you, I can pick you up tomorrow to go out to dinner since I just finished a twenty-four-hour shift, and I need some sleep."

"Sounds good."

"You don't mind motorcycles?"

The motorcycle was something he found fascinating, Nasir thought. "Okay, I'll send you my address."

"You really going to send it to me?"

"I'm doing it right now. I will see you in a little bit, Agron."

After Nasir hung up, he couldn't fall asleep right away, but he did it thinking about a pair of beautiful green eyes. When he woke up, it was almost noon, so he used the bathroom, got dressed, and left his apartment to see Naevia, who lived on the third floor. He needs to talk to his friend about Agron; when he is confused, his friend always gives him good advice.

Nasir realized that his friend was up because when he got to the door, he heard noises, and she didn't take long to open it. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in. You already had breakfast because I was going to prepare something to eat now?"

"No, I got up, took a bath, and came here." Nasir was so eager to talk to his friend that he didn't even make his coffee, and if he doesn't drink it, he will get a nasty headache later.

"Perfect, I don't like to eat alone. Accompany me to the kitchen."

Nasir followed Navia. The kitchen is the same size as his, but she has a small dining room with two chairs; he always says that he will buy one, but he never finds the time to go shopping. "Do you remember the man who kept staring at me last night during our shift?"

"Of course, I remember him."

"Well, when I went to the bathroom, he followed me and gave me his number." Nasir took a second to find the words to continue their conversation. "I was hesitant to call him, but I did. His name is Agron, and he asked me out tonight, but I don't know if I did the right thing."

"Why is that?"

Nasir sighed and briefly told her about the conversation he had with Agron last night. When Nasir woke up, he almost sent Agron a message to cancel their date, but he couldn't do it. The simple truth is that Nasir liked that man a lot, and it would be stupid to miss such an opportunity. He was taking a break from men, but Agron woke something, something that his ex-boyfriend had killed, the desire to have a good company by his side.

"Agron seemed like a decent man. I think he deserves a chance."

"That is why I accepted his invitation, but Agron was honest and told me that he is still in the dark. I already had a man who never dared to say that he was gay. I don't want to suffer again."

"Caesar was a stupid idiot, he didn't want daddy and mommy to realize he was gay so he wouldn't lose his luxuries, but Agron looks different. I'm sure you can make him change his mind."

Nasir remained silent, thinking about what Naevia said, and he concluded that his friend is right once again. Caesar's family has money, he didn't work, and his parents supported him, so it didn't suit him to say that he was gay. "Maybe you are right, but I won't know if I don't try."

"Exactly. You deserve a chance with a good man, and something is telling me that this man is Agron, so don't be afraid. Take risks, Nasir; that is how we survive."

Nasir chuckled. "As always, you are right."

Naevia is a good friend and coworker; she helped him get an apartment in the building they live in because he had no previous rental history. He not only listens to Naevia, but he also takes all the advice she gives him seriously, and he respected her a lot. Nasir is an only child, and Naevia is like the sister he never had, he was lucky to meet her, and he values her friendship a lot.

"The man is super-hot, all the girls in the bar had their eyes on him, but he was only looking at you."

"Believe me, I noticed and felt it."

Naevia laughed. "Oh, I'm very sure of that."

Nasir chuckled and then accepted the coffee cup that Naevia offered him. Nasir took a sip of the warm liquid before setting the cup on the table to get up and help her prepare breakfast. They had a loving conversation while preparing the food; then, they sat at the table. When Nasir returned to his apartment, it was already two in the afternoon, and when he looked at his cell, he realized he had an unread message. A smile crossed his face when he saw that the text was from Agron.

"I am counting every second and minute for our date."

Nasir laughed and began to write back. "The more you think about it; the slower time goes by." He saw the ellipsis appear on the screen, so he waited for the reply.

"Excellent advice I'll take."

"I thought you were going to sleep all afternoon," Agron told him that he would sleep all afternoon, so he was surprised that he was awake.

"You're right. I should be asleep, but I can't stop thinking about you."

Nasir walked into his bedroom with a broad smile on his face and lay back on the bed. "What are you thinking?" The answer is obvious, but he wanted to hear or read it at least.

"I've been thinking about how sexy and handsome you are."

"Funny thing is, I was thinking the same thing." Nasir got thoughtful for a moment. "You should sleep a little longer, so you are not tired tonight."

"You're right. I'll call you when I wake up."

"I'll be waiting."

Nasir put his phone down and then stared up at the ceiling as he thought about his new date. The truth is that he, too, is eager to see the man. Nasir didn't even know what clothes to wear for his date since he doesn't have anything fancy, but he maybe doesn't need it. Agron seems like a humble person, which is a point in his favor because he wants nothing to do with rich men after his experience with Caesar.

Nasir turned around, closed his eyes, and fell asleep quickly. His phone woke him up; he smiled when he saw who was calling him. "I see you are already awake."

"Yes, I am. What were you doing?"

Hearing Agron's voice made him shudder; it seems that was going to become a habit. "I fell asleep, but I'll get up to take a shower and get ready."

"Sounds good. I'll do the same. See you in an hour."

That hour went fast; he spent almost half an hour looking for clothes to wear. After Nasir was dressed, he looked at his cell phone and was surprised; it was already seven o'clock. He heard the doorbell ring, and he immediately went to open it. He was shocked at how beautiful the man looked; he has a radiant smile on his face that took his breath away. Agron was wearing a black shirt that clung to his body. He was also wearing a blue jean, that it looked very tight on it, but it made him look too sexy. His hair was straight on the sides and pointed in the front. He looked super cute.

"I'm not used to date, so I don't know what to say, but I'm here."

Nasir laughed at that comment. "How cute. Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"I will love to see your place, but I made a reservation, and it wouldn't look good if we are late, maybe after dinner."

"That sounds good." Agron grabbed his hand, and he followed him to his motorcycle; he was impressed with it. The bike was very modernized and beautiful. "Nice ride."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

Agron grabbed the other helmet and handed it to Nasir. "Put it on."

Nasir did, and after Agron got on the bike, he got on the back. "I am ready." He is not, but he was not about to confess that it is the first time that he rides a motorcycle

"Put your hands around my waist Nasir, and don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Nasir lied before putting his arms around the man, which made him feel good.

When Agron took off, the momentum shook his body back, so he got so scared that he squeezed Agron's waist and heard the man laugh. His heart leaped in his chest, something that never happened with his ex-boyfriend. Agron was wearing a fragrance; the man smelled good, which he liked to feel in a man. Nasir doesn't care if his man smells like sweat if he's working, but he likes clean men.

"You're good?" Agron yelled so Nasir could hear him.

"Yes," he said, but he tightened his grip on the man's waist, and he heard the man laugh again, and his cock got hard; he just hopes Agron can't feel it.

Nasir looked sideways, and slowly his fear disappeared. Nasir didn't know where Agron was taking him, but something told him that he could trust him, that he was going to be okay. He noticed that Agron was taking him to a restaurant on the outskirts of town, and when they got there, he was surprised at how beautiful the place was. "Nice expensive restaurant you have brought me."

Agron took off his helmet and twisted his lips, then looked at the place. "I am not used to date and wanted to do it correctly. I wanted to bring you to a nice place because I have observed you, and I can say that you are a good man, and you are hot too."

Agron gave him the impression of being a shy man, but he couldn't believe that. At first glance, Agron seemed to be a man who has no problem getting someone to bed; at least he wouldn't have a problem with him. He saw Agron lower his eyes, and he realized that the man was nervous, so he figured he had to say something to calm him down. "Agron, you don't have to be nervous try to relax."

Agron nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, like I told you, I have no experience dating men or women."

"You don't have to be nervous, and you didn't have to bring me to such an expensive place, but we're here, so let go in and enjoy the night."

It was a little intimidating to walk into such an elegant place where everyone was wearing such fancy clothes. Agron grabbed his hand, and that made him feel good, although he knew that the man only did it because no one could recognize him in that place. As they have a reservation, they didn't have to wait to be seated, and a waitress quickly approached their table to take their order.

They ordered drinks first while they read the menu. Nasir looked at Agron, who immediately lowered his eyes to the menu, but not before realizing that the man was looking at him. "You have slept with men, right?" Nasir saw Agron quickly raise his eyes, so he realized that his question was too dietary. "Excuse me, you seem like a man with experience, but I see that you feel intimidated by me; therefore, I am curious."

Agron sighed and put the menu down. "I've been with some men, but I don't know how to explain it to you."

"How about slowly and from the beginning."

Agron let out another long sigh, but before he started talking, the waitress returned with their drinks, and he ordered some appetizers. "I am thirty years old."

"What, you don't seem that old." Nasir's first impression of Argon is that he was about twenty-five years old.

"Let's say I eat healthily."

"I will have to follow your diet."

"Believe me, you don't need it," Agron said and gave him an intense look, then continued his talk. "As I was saying, I grew up in a Catholic family, studied in a Catholic school, and my parents are too closed-minded. My brother is gay, and when he told my parents the truth, my mother almost have a heart attack."

"Oh my God."

"See, that's why I haven't dared to tell them that I'm gay too. The few men I've hooked on have been discreet; you are the difference; that's why I made an exception."

"How am I different?"

"Well, when I first saw you serving drinks and smiling at your customers, I was immediately drawn to you. I noticed that you didn't mind flirting with men, so I realized you were gay, and I said to myself, he has to be mine."

Nasir was impressed with that confection. "How I didn't see you before, you are a person who doesn't go unnoticed too easily."

"When I want to go unnoticed, I have my ways to do it." Agron brought the bottle to his mouth and took a sip of his beer. "I visit the bar several times before I dared to approach you, and I did it because I realized that although you are flirtatious, you are also discreet. One of the things that I liked about you is that I didn't see you leaving the bar with any of the men or women that hit on you."

Nasir was surprised at how well Agron studied him because if there is something he doesn't do is go out with a client at the bar, Agron has been the exception. It's nice to know that someone cares enough about him to take the time to observe him. Agron moved his hands, and he realized they were sweaty, so he told himself it's time to make him relax.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Nasir asked to make the man feel comfortable with him.

Agron couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yeap."

"Shit!" Agron sighed and rubbed his forehead before answering. "I don't know, or maybe last year."

"No wonder you're so nervous." Nasir laughed and grabbed Agron's right hand. "Relax, Agron; you are doing everything right. I don't think I would have taken you seriously if you had asked me to go with you last night.

Agron bit his lower lip. "It didn't cross my mind. From the first moment I saw you, I realized that I wanted something different with you."

"I'm so happy to know that."

Agron smiled. "me too."

Finally, Nasir felt the man relax, and when dinner arrived, they were having a pleasant conversation. Nasir saw the man suck on his fingers when he finished one of his BBQ ribs, and his mind went elsewhere. Nasir pictured Agron sucking his cock instead of his finger, and his cock grew hard at that thought. Agron's fingers were long, so he figured he must have a long cock.

Agron inserted a finger in his mouth, but at that moment, he noticed that Nasir's face was flushed, and it didn't take much to know what the man was thinking. He fixed his gaze on Nasir's lips and wondered what it would feel like kissing them. "You're good?" Agron asked, but the answer was obvious.

Nasir had to clear his throat before speaking. "Yes, I am."

"Do you want something stronger to drink?"

"You know what, yes." Agron smiled, and Nasir thought his smile was beautiful. He can't believe that such a handsome man has set his eyes on him; that doesn't happen too often.

When Nasir was downing his drink, he felt better; Agron also ordered dessert. Seeing Agron eating ice cream was delightful to his eyes. When they went to pay the bill, Agron didn't allow him to help him with the bill. Finally, they stepped outside, and Nasir closed his eyes as the cool breeze hit his face. Agron stood next to him and wrapped his left arm around his shoulder; that feeling was different. It felt perfect.

"Shall we go back to my apartment?"

Nasir felt his whole-body shudder at the thought of what might happen between them if he took Agron to his apartment. Like Agron, Nasir can't remember the last time he was with a man, and he was dying to feel a cock in his ass, but he was afraid of making a mistake again. Nasir should take things slow, but he's not sure that he could do it, not while Agron is so close to him and his perfume was driving him insane.

"I will love to go, but the night is beautiful, and the beach is nearby; we can go for a walk."

Nasir raised his head to look at him. "I thought you wanted...well..you know, sex."

"You have no idea how much I want to have you, but I would like to end this date differently."

"Okay, let's go take that walk to the beach."

They got on the motorcycle, but this time he was not afraid. The beach was only ten minutes away, and there was hardly any traffic, so it didn't take too long to get there. Agron parked his motorcycle and grabbed his hand, and they started walking together towards the beach. Nasir felt a little strange since he had never walked on the beach holding hands with a man.

"You're very quiet," Agron spoke, breaking the silence between them. "Something is wrong?"

"I feel a little strange."

"Why is that?"

"With my ex-boyfriend, a date was to go dancing or fuck in my apartment; he never took me to a public place or to walk to the beach."

Agron didn't like to hear that comment but preferred not to speculate about Nasir's ex-boyfriend. "Let's sit."

Nasir obeyed, and they sat on the sand facing the water. "I can't deny that I feel good." He turned his head to the left to look at the man, and his mouths ended close his. When Agron touched his cheek, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Can I kiss you?"

"This is the first time anyone has asked my permission to kiss me." Agron smiled, then the man pulled him into a kiss, and the first taste of him unravels him. Nasir put his hands on each side of Agron's cheeks, taking the kiss deeply, rougher, the growl and heat streaks down his chest. The throbbing between his legs needed attention, and when Agron laid him down on the sand, his body was already trembling and not precisely from cold.

Nasir put his hands inside Agron's shirt, and he felt his skin shiver under his touch. Nasir wanted to bite the man's lip, and he did, and it felt so damn good. Nasir could feel Agron's erection press against his. Feeling the need for more friction, he started to move his hips. When Agron broke the kiss and moved his lips to his neck, he felt a wave of pleasure all over his body that made him suck the air. Agron also began to rock his hips, so their erections began to rub together.

"God Nasir..."

Nasir lost all control of his actions. Right now, he wanted Agron to undress him so that he would screw him, so he lowered his hands towards the zipper of his pants, but then Agron stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Jesus Nasir, you are going to make me fuck you here on the beach, and I can't do that." Agron got up and looked down at Nasir's erection that stood out.

Nasir stood up, walked over to Agron, and grab his dick that protruded from inside his pants. He saw the man close his eyes when he began stroking him; then, he sought his mouth. Agron grunted and squeezed him tightly against his body and wildly reciprocated the kiss. "Let's go to my apartment." He had never wanted a man as much as he wants to be with Agron right now.

"God Damnit if you keep touching me like that, I don't think I can get to your apartment without making a mess of myself."

Agron gave him another scorching kiss that took his breath away. His hand squeezed his cock tighter, and he felt it was long and thick. Agron began to moan out loud, his cock growing harder in his hands, and he knew he was taking him near the end. Nasir had never been with a firefighter, and that thought turned him on even more. The man began to gasp, and he began to unzip his pants.

"Fuck!" Agron groaned before pulling away. "Shit! Fuck Nasir, you are going to make me cum in my pants." His dick was throbbing so bad that he didn't think he would control the urge to cum. "I want to do things right with you."

Nasir took several deep breaths to calm the warmth of his body. "Okay, I guess it will be another time."

"I just want to do things right; I don't want you to be a simple hook up."  
Nasir liked hearing that. "I like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Agron still can't believe that he didn't accept Nasir's invitation to see his apartment, but he didn't want to go inside because if he had come in, he couldn't have resisted the temptation to sleep with him. He saw Nasir's disappointed face when he refused to enter his place, but he was happy after their goodbye kiss. When he got to his apartment, he went to the bathroom, and with two strokes, he cum moaning Nasir's name.

Agron's cell phone rang, which brought him out of his thoughts. He was disappointed when he saw that the message wasn't coming from Nasir; he has not answered any of his texts today, making him worried. It is the first time that Agron feels such a big attraction for a man. The first time he saw Nasir, he felt butterflies in his stomach that never happened to a man.

Last night they chatted during their break, and everything seemed fine, but now he went silent, and he doesn't know what to think of that. Today is Friday, his twenty-four-hour shift will be over soon, and instead of going to his apartment, he is going to the bar to see him. Tonight will be different; he isn't going to take it slow, his body feels anxious to be with a man, but not just any man; he wants to be with Nasir. He doesn't just want to get laid; he wants a more serious relationship; he feels that Nasir is worth it.

Agron is willing to talk to his parents when the time is right; he is tired of hiding sexual preference or looking the other way; when he likes a man to conceal his taste for men from his friends. He wants to be like his brother, who lives a peaceful life next to his boyfriend, ignoring what people think of them. The funny thing is Duro is the younger of the two of them, and he was the one who dared to fight for what he wanted, and he believes.

"Why are you so quiet today?"

Agron looked at Spartacus when he spoke to him. Spartacus is a good friend, but he has not trusted his secret to him. Sometimes it is not easy to live pretending to be a straight man, and he is getting tired of that; he wants to have the courage that his brother had. "I was just thinking about things."

"Do you have a girl in mind?"

Agron smiled; if his friend knew that the person he now has in mind is a man, he would be surprised. "No."

"What are you going to do when you get out of here?"

"I think I'll go have a few drinks," Agron replied; he didn't want to say more; he hopes his friend doesn't want to join him.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

Agron regretted his honesty; he must have told him that he was going directly to his apartment. "I want to be alone tonight."

"You are sure? I want to go with you."

"I'm sure." The alarm went off, and they had to drop their conversation to run to the trucks. Agron loves his job but sometimes not so much, especially when they have to assist in car accidents that end in tragedy. By the time they got back to the station, it was almost ten o'clock. Agron went to the dressing rooms and took off his uniform but didn't shower but changed his clothes and left the station.

"Agron!"

"Shit!" Agron cursed and turned around to face his friend. "I'm in a bit of a hurry," he told Spartacus.

"Are you still going to the bar?"

"I'm not sure," he lied.

"Well, if you go, see you there."

Agron nodded and hurried his steps toward the motorcycle. Agron put on his helmet and then took off. The bar was just a few minutes away from the station, so he got there pretty fast. Agron took off his helmet and walked inside but didn't see Nasir anywhere. He saw the girl Agron always saw Nasir chatting with and approached her, but he had to avoid eye contact with some ladies who got excited to see them.

"Good night; I am sorry for the inconvenience. I'm looking for Nasir. Do you know if he's coming to work tonight?"

"You are Agron, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Nasir told me about you, and he called in sick, didn't you know?"

"No, I have sent him messages, but he has replied. I will go to his apartment. Thanks for the information." Agron got so worried. In one of the conversations he had with Nasir, he told him how vital his work is; therefore, his absence means that he feels terribly ill.

"You're welcome and listen, don't break his heart because if you do, you're going to have to deal with me."

Agron chuckled; he found it cute that Nasir's friend protects him like that because it means that she is a good friend. "Don't worry, my intentions with Nasir are good, and I have no intention of hurting him."

Agron turned around, and one more time, he ignored the ladies' lustful stares and walked straight to the exit. Agron got on his motorcycle and took off. Nasir's apartment was about twenty minutes from the bar, but he sped up to get there fast. When he got to the apartment, he knocked hard on the door, but he had to wait a few minutes before Nasir opened it.

Nasir looked terrible, his hair was messy, and his eyes were red. "Nasir, you look terrible?"

"Agron, what are you doing here?"

"I went to your work looking for you because I felt worried when you did not answer my messages. Your friend told me you called in sick." Agron stepped inside and touched Nasir's in front. "You are burning up." Agron knows first aid, he has dealt with seriously injured people, and although he is not a paramedic, he knows when a person needs medical help as Nasir needs right now.

"I feel like shit, and I'm sorry if I didn't answer, but every time I woke up, I felt so weak that I fell asleep again."

"Don't worry about I understand." Agron placed his helmet on the sofa and wrapped his arm around Nasir's shoulders. "Tell me where your bedroom is; I'll take you to bed."

Nasir started coughing; therefore, he couldn't immediately answer, he had to take time to catch his breath. "I don't want to make you sick; you should go."

"Don't even think about it. I will leave you in bed to get you some medicine but first, told me have you eaten something?"

"No."

"I'll fix you something the eat."

Nasir took him to his bedroom, where Agron helped him get to bed and covered him with the sheet. Nasir has all the symptoms of bad flu, so Agron left him alone only for a little while to go to the pharmacy to buy medicine, then he stopped at the store to buy the ingredients for a soup. His mother always said that the best thing for a cold is a good chicken soup.

When Agron returned to the apartment, he went to check on Nasir; he was fast asleep; therefore, Agron went to the kitchen to start the soup, but first, he prepared a glass of water and returned to the bedroom to give him the medicine. "Hey sweetheart, wake up."

Nasir opened his eyes and at Agron, but instead of speaking, he began to cough. "My body hurts a lot."

"Sit up." Nasir managed to do it, and he handed him the glass. "Open your mouth; I bought you a syrup for the flu and some pills for the fever, which will also help you with the pain. I will go prepare you a soup, and with that, I am sure that you will feel better."

Nasir was able to smile. "Thanks, Agron. I would kiss you, but I don't want to make you sick."

Agron smiled and kissed Nasir's cheek. "You will be able to kiss me after you feel better."

"I want more than a kiss."

Agron smiled. "I promise, you are going to have more than a kiss." Agron got up and went to the kitchen.

Agron returned to the kitchen, and while the soup was cooking, Agron cleaned the place and organized a few disorganized things. The place was clean, which is a point in Nasir's favor as he doesn't like messy men. He dared to shower to cool off; luckily, he had clean clothes in his backpack. After he was clean, he felt much better.

Agron served a bold soup and returned to Nasir. "Hey, sweetheart, how do you feel?"

Nasir smiled and sat up on the bed. "I feel much better after taking the pills."

Agron sat opposite Nasir. "Open your mouth."

"I can feed myself."

"You look too weak, so let me do it" Agron didn't take a no for an answer and started feeding him. By the time Nasir finished eating, he was already sweating the fever. "It would be good if you take a shower."

Nasir coughed again. "I don't know if I can do it; I feel too weak."

"That's normal; I'll help you take a bath." He saw Nasir blush. "Hey, don't be ashamed. It was only a matter of time before I saw you naked."

"You are right."

Agron helped Nasir get to the bathroom, and in there, he helped him get undress. Agron could do nothing but contemplate him and admit how beautiful the man's body was. Before his body revealed what he was feeling, he moved to the shower and graduated the water. "Come in."

"Why do I feel so weak?"

Nasir's weak tone of voice moved Agron. "You have the flu; therefore, it is normal that you feel that way, but don't worry, I'm going to take care of you.

"He saw Nasir bow his head. "What's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing, we've only been on one date, we haven't had sex, and now you have to take care of me."

Agron smiled at him. "Consider this our second date, and we'll have sex after you get better." He grabbed Nasir's chin. "I have to tell you; you are beautiful."

"Don't look at me like that; it's not fair; I can please you right now."

"You're going to get better soon, I promise. Now let me help you get into the bathtub."

After Nasir stepped into the shower, Agron helped him lather his body; afterward, he took him to the bedroom, got him in his pajamas, and lay him on the bed. Agron grabbed the blanket and threw it over Nasir. "What else do you need me to do to make you comfortable?"

"Lie down next to me."

"Let me go to turn off the lights because I just finished a twenty-four-hour shift, and I know that when I lay my head on the pillow, I will fall asleep quickly." Agron turned around and left the bedroom. When he returned, Nasir was lying on his left side, and he smiled at the sight. "Do you have a charger for an iPhone?" Nasir pointed out toward his charger, and after he plugged in his cell phone, he lay next to Nasir.

"I don't want to make you sick."

Agron responded by wrapping his arm around Nasir's shoulder and pulling him closer, then kissing his cheek. "Goodnight." Agron was so tired that he fell asleep within minutes. He woke up at dawn because Nasir was shivering with fever, so he gave him more medicine, and until his temperature began to subside, he didn't go back to sleep.

The next day Agron took care of Nasir with dedication and called off for the next two days. Agron was already exhausted when his boyfriend started to feel better. He was preparing something to eat when Nasir entered the kitchen. He turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. Nasir was wearing his pajamas, and his hair was falling on his shoulders. Agron was happy to see that the color had returned to Nasir's face.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I feel better already, but you look tired. You've been taking care of me for almost a week, I don't know what to say ..." Nasir's voice broke, and Agron immediately stood in front of him. "You hardly know me, and you took your time from your work to take care of me; believe me, Agron, I will never forget what you have done for me."

"Nasir, I did it with great pleasure; you don't have to thank me."

"You don't understand no one had ever done something like that for me, well my parents before after I stop being their son simply because I'm gay."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I haven't had a chance to do it. Please stop what you're doing and come with me to my bedroom."

"Let me finish so that we can have some dinner, and I'll be all yours."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes, I am, but not for you."

Agron saw Nasir come out of the kitchen; he finished preparing dinner, his cell phone rang, so he stopped for a moment to answer. "Hey, bro."

"Brother, I haven't heard from you in days. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I have been taking care of a friend who is sick. How is everything over there? How is your boyfriend?"

"He's fine."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I'll call you tomorrow. I have something to tell you." Agron is determined to tell his brother his secret and tell him about Nasir because he does not doubt that he will support him.

"Okay, I'll wait for your call."

Agron likes to talk with his brother; despite being the youngest, Duro always has something wise to say, and he listened to him. Agron misses living near his brother, but he has an opportunity in Florida, and he took it. "I love you, brother."

"Me too."

Agron finished making dinner, and he served two plates then walked to the bedroom. Nasir was lying down watching TV, but he looked much better. He approached the bed with the two plates. "Do you want to eat in bed?"

"I'm not too hungry."

"You have to eat, so please do it for me," Agron said, then yawned, so he realized that he was more tired than he thought.

"You haven't worked in days." Nasir felt guilty that Agron missed work because of him.

"I had to take care of you." Agron handed Nasir the plate, and he sat next to him; then they began to eat. Agron felt good when he watched Nasir eating without difficulty because he had trouble breathing and swallowing in the last few days. "Tell me about your parents."

"It is not much to say; they loved me until they found out I was gay."

"The same thing happened with my brother."

"I think you told me. You know I understand that our parents grew up in another time, with different customs, principles, and beliefs but what I don't understand is why they assume that we have to be and act like them." Nasir shook his shoulders. "It doesn't matter; I love them either way."

Agron immediately noticed the sad tone in Nasir's voice, so he grabbed his chin and looked him straight in the eye. "Someday, your parent, like mine, are going to realize what a big mistake they made, so don't be sad; finish dinner so that we can snuggle under the blanket."

"When do you have to go back to your place?"

"You already want me to go."

"No!"

Agron laughed. "I know. I have to go back to work the day after tomorrow. By the way, your friend Naevia came by yesterday. She wanted to know if you were feeling better. She told me that your boss gave you three more days so you can fully recover before going back to work."

"Nice, I think I need those few days off."

They finished their dinner, and Agron carried the dishes to the kitchen, washed them, and then went back to the bedroom. Nasir had removed his shirt, and he was naked from the waist up. Agron could not avoid looking at his bare chest. When he got into bed, his intention wasn't to have sex; he wants Nasir to recover, but the man put his arms around his body and pulled him close. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nasir surprised him with an ardent kiss.

"Nasir, you're not fully recovered yet," Agron whispered as he kissed him, but the kiss only grew more intense, rougher. His cock grew hard, and when Nasir started to pull his shirt up, he didn't stop it. They had to break the kiss so he could slip his shirt over his shoulders; after that, they continued kissing each other with wild passion.

Agron pulled Nasir on top of him and began to move his hands all over his back. He squeezed Nasir's body as tight as he could, then slid his lips to his neck. He could feel Nasir's hard dick pressing against his erection, then he lowered his hands to his ass and squeezed them, making Nasir let out a loud moan that sent waves of pleasure throughout his entire body.

A few minutes later, Agron shifted their bodies around to take control because he likes to be in command. He kissed Nasir's neck, each of his shoulders, then moved down to his chest. His cock was pushing the zipper off his pants, throbbing constantly. Agron ran his tongue over one of Nasir's nipples and felt the man's body shudder as he slid his hand down and unbuttoned his pants.

Agron leaned back to push Nasir's pants and his underwear down, his cock jumped up, brushing his face, but he quickly caught it and brought it into his mouth. Agron grabbed the shaft, then slowly ran his tongue around it until he reached the tip, then introduced it almost entirely in his mouth. Nasir taste salty, but that taste was delicious. Agron loved feeling Nasir tremble with desire. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out, then began to masturbate while he sucked him.

"Fuck Agron, your mouth feels so hot," he said before starting to move his hips fucking Agron's mouth.

Agron relaxed the muscles in his throat to accommodate Nasira's cock and then began to suck deeply. When he felt the tip in his throat, he stroked himself faster. The man started to gasp heavily as his tip grew thicker. When Nasir pulled his hair, Agron knew he was bringing him near the end; that's why Agron released his dick and moved away from the bed to get undress. He saw Nasir grab his cock and prick his tip; he does that when he was about to cum. Agron gritted his teeth tightly and walked back to the bed.

"You are so sexy," Agron said.

"Me? No, you are the one who is super sexy."

Before Agron could speak, Nasir slid across the bed and grabbed his cock; he just groaned when the warmth of his mouths closed around his head. Agron put his hand around Nasir's nape and tangled his fingers in his hair. "Fuck!" Agron groaned when the man moved his tongue around the crown. "Fuck, fuck yes." Agron gripped Nasir's hair, and his body began to tremble with desire. He was trying hard not to cum.

He straightened Nasir's head and started fucking his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time a man gave him such a good blowjob. He could feel a tingling all over his spine, so he used all his strength to not cum. Agron had to push Nasir back, lift him, and then turn him over. Agron grabbed his waist to lift his ass, then spread his buttocks with his thumbs to run his tongue through his slit before inserting the tip of his finger.

"Shit Agron!"

"You like it?" Agron asked him, then bit his right buttock.

"Yes, a lot!" Nasir grabbed his cock and started stroking it.

"Do you have lube?" Agron felt that if he didn't screw him soon, he would finish before everything started, but Agron didn't want Nasir to move away from him, so he didn't wait for him to get the lube and squeezed the tip to get enough pre-cum to lubricate his ass.

First, Agron spread his boyfriend's asshole with his finger, but he teased him for a bit before shoving his dick deep into his ass. "Move back, babe, babe." When Nasir did, his cock fits completely into his ass.

"Damnit, Agron, your cock is so big."

"It bothers you?"

"Not at all."

Agron grins widely before starting to move at a slow pace; he wanted that moment to last; also, he didn't want to cum prematurely. He moved at a steady pace as long as he could do it but then sped up. Agron swears that he could feel his cock grow harder inside Nasir; he had never felt that kind of pleasure fucking a man before it was overwhelming. Nasir was moaning loudly, his moans joining his. He could hear their heavy breathing all over the room.

Agron pulled out. "Turn around, honey."

Nasir did, but before Agron penetrated him again, he grabbed his cock, slowly stroked it, and then saw the man close his eyes. "You are so big and thick; damn, Agron, I love your cock."

Agron opened his eyes, and the lust he saw in Nasir's gaze took his breath away. He leaned down and sought his lips to kiss him. Agron moved his tongue and swept every corner of Nasir's mouth. The man kept stroking his cock, but faster now, the feeling was almost unbearable; he needed to come soon, his balls felt heavy, and again he felt that tingling on his back that indicated that he was near the end.

Agron grabbed Nasir's hand to stop him. "Let me fuck you, I'm very close, and if you keep touching me like that, I'll finish soon." Agron grabbed Nasir's legs by his ankles and spread them into the air. "Put it on, honey." Agron sucked in the air when Nasir grabbed his dick and put it at the entrance of his hole; then, he pushed his shaft entirely into his ass. This time he didn't hold back and moved wildly inside him.

Agron punched that space in his ass that no other man had ever reached. "Agron, I'm going to cum."

Nasir's warning was the only thing Agron needed to reach his orgasm. His man semen smeared his chest as he spilled all his sperm into his ass, but he didn't stop; he continued to move until he fell on top of him, breathing heavily. Agron sought Nasir's lips, and they kiss each other calmly this time. He was still half-hard inside his ass, but a few minutes later, he slid out of him and lay next to him. They held each other in silence for a little while.

Agron moved to get something to cleanse their bodies. "Are you pleased?" Agron asked when he was already back in bed. Nasir turned and hugged him, and it felt so good.

"Yes, Agron, and thanks for all your attention. I don't know how to repay you for what you have done for me."

Agron shook his head and kissed Nasir's cheek. "I have to be honest; I like you in a way that scares me a little."

"Why?"

"Because it is the first time that I feel something so strong for a man. I know we hardly know each other, but for some reason, I felt terrified when you didn't answer my messages."

Agron was trying to be honest. He doesn't have too much experience in relationships, but he is willing to learn. Agron knows it will take time for him and Nasir to start trusting each other, but Agron wants his first relationship to work. Agron knows that he has too many problems to solve before he can have an open relationship with Nasir, but they can be together while dealing with his affairs.

"I didn't want to scare you."

"I know. If you keep feeling better tomorrow, we can go out. We can go to dinner again or to the movies; we can do whatever you want to do."

"God, Agron, you are so masculine, and at the same time sweet, you are killing me in a good way."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can."

"Don't flirt with other men anymore. If we're going to be a couple, I wouldn't want to see you flirting with guys."

"Are you the jealous type?"

Agron had to think about his answer for a few seconds before answering. "I don't know, the only thing I know is that I wouldn't like to go to the bar and see you ... you know ... " He took a deep breath; it's strange the way he's feeling now. Agron doesn't want to scare Nasir. He doesn't wish Nasir to think that he is a possessive and jealous man, but he has to be honest for their relationship to work. "Can you please me?"

"I don't see why no. I have a jealous personality too, and you're an extremely hot firefighter, so we'll see how that will turn out."

"You won't have a problem with me for that."

"Agron, when you are in the bar, all the women turn to see you."

"But I only have eyes for one man."

Nasir chuckled hard. He ran his hand through Agron's hair. "I wonder what attracted you to me."

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Please."

"Your damn smile," Agron said before kissing him to lose himself in him again.


End file.
